Rose, meu orgulho
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rose, desde que nasceu, só sabia encher seu pai de orgulho, até mesmo numa rotineira ida ao supermercado.


**Capítulo único**

* * *

— Rony, estamos sem comida congelada!

Ouvi o grito de minha esposa na cozinha de nossa casa. Somos casados há mais de sete anos, mas existe algo em Hermione que não a deixa sem o mundo trouxa próximo de si e consequentemente, da família que estamos formando.

Desta forma, moramos num bairro tipicamente trouxa em Londres, temos energia elétrica em casa, usamos celulares para nos comunicarmos mais facilmente, nossos dois filhos estudam em escolas trouxas infantis, e descobrimos os prazeres e a praticidade da comida congelada.

O que falar de uma esposa que é maravilhosa para casa, mas simplesmente não consegue cozinhar? Pra que cozinhar, se temos congelador e micro-ondas a nossa disposição?

— Eu vou ao supermercado aqui perto, onde está nosso cartão de crédito para emergências?

Pode dizer, estou acostumado com os dois mundos. Sei até usar a máquina de cartão.

— Vou buscar – disse Hermione subindo as escadas.

— Papai, posso ir com você? – Rose, minha filha de cinco anos me perguntou com aqueles olhinhos mais adoráveis do mundo.

Rose estava até então desenhando concentradamente um elefante para sua professora trouxa infantil, ela havia ensinado recentemente para a garotinha palavras iniciadas com a vogal "e" e minha filha mal via a hora de mostrar a educadora, sua evolução ao escrever sozinha a palavra "elefante".

— Aqui está – Hermione me deu o precioso retângulo de plástico – por favor, não abuse das compras, nosso limite não está tão favorável assim.

— Vamos Rose – lhe estiquei a mão e Rose começou a saltitar e gritar feliz pela casa – Cuidado para não acordar o Hugo – lhe repreendi.

Saímos pela rua, já que o mercado ficava somente duas quadras de nossa casa, fomos andando. Carreguei Rose pelos ombros.

Durante o caminho todo, foi contando quantos carros via passando pela rua.

— Papai, já estou no vinte e sete.

Minha filha, a mais inteligente para a sua idade, com certeza puxou a mãe.

Chegando ao estabelecimento lotado, fomos direto para a geladeira dos congelados.

— LA-SA-N...N... – Rose tentava ler uma embalagem que segurava em mãos – Papai, N-H-A tem que som mesmo?

Tão encantadora tentando ler, não é mesmo?

— Lembra como se faz o N-H-A da aranha? É o mesmo som.

— Sim! – ela pulou feliz lembrando do som das letras, concentrou-se novamente na embalagem congelada a sua frente – LA-SA-NHA. Lasanha papai! Eu adoro lasanha, precisamos levar!

Rose, meu orgulho.

Pegamos alguns pacotes de sabores variados de lasanha e passamos para as tortas e outras comidas maravilhosas inventadas pelos trouxas, fora que bem prejudiciais a nossa saúde.

— E se pegarmos algumas verduras para acompanhar o jantar?

— Eu posso escolher? – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

Chegamos a sessão de verduras e Rose começou a ler os nomes dos vegetais que queria comprar.

— BA-TA-TA, eu quero papai! Quero batata.

As pessoas ao nosso redor começaram a reparar em nós e em quão inteligente minha filha era.

—BRÓ-CO-LI... LI...

— O "s" no final das palavras tem o som de...

— Uma cobrinha! BRÓ-CO-LISSSSS, eu adoro brócolis papai!

— Eu também – disse todo orgulhoso do meu tesouro – e se formos pegar uma sobremesa de surpresa para a mamãe?

— Bolo! – ela disse animada indo correndo para a padaria do mercado.

— Sua filha é adorável – disse uma senhora ao meu lado.

— Obrigado – agradeci cheio de satisfação.

— Posso escolher o sabor e pedir para a moça da padaria? – ela me pediu autorização assim que cheguei perto de onde estava.

— Claro.

Então pacientemente a atendente esperou que Rose lesse cada sabor e escolhesse o que mais lhe agradava.

— Acho que já compramos tudo que precisávamos, vamos para o caixa.

Na fila para o caixa rápido, entre as várias prateleiras de guloseimas, barbeadores, chicletes e amendoins temperados, um específico pacote brilhante chamou a atenção de Rose.

— P...P...PR...PRE...

Até então estava reparando em volta e o quão lerdo o senhor a minha frente passava suas compras.

— Papai o que é preservativo?! – Rose praticamente berrou fazendo eu me assustar e olhá-la apreensivo pela última palavra que me falou.

— O que disse?

— Preservativo! O que é? – então ela ergueu o pequeno pacote a minha frente balançando-o freneticamente.

Uma senhora atrás de nós estreitou seus olhos e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Senti minha garganta fechar e minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, minha boca se abria, mas não conseguia pensar em nada inteligente para lhe responder.

— É um tipo de balão, agora guarde isso dai – disse com os dentes cerrados e sussurrando para a senhora atrás de nós não reparar mais ainda.

— Este tem sabor morango, aqui está escrito, como um balão pode ter sabor de morango papai?

Rose e sua maldita fase de alfabetização. Arregalei meus olhos e reparei que um rapaz no caixa a frente ria da minha situação.

— Posso levar esse e provar?

— O QUE? NÃO! NÃO PODE – berrei, me dando conta do meu descontrole logo em seguida – Guarde isso dai Rose onde achou e vamos embora.

— Queria tanto um preservativo – ela guardou e começou a chorar.

— Não, não queria e não vai querer antes dos trinta anos!

— Posso passar suas compras senhor? – a moça do caixa chamou minha atenção me fazendo levar um susto.

Ótimo, quanto mais rápido eu me livrar dessa situação e sumir desse mercado, melhor.

— São cento e trinta e duas libras e quarenta e dois centavos.

— É no cartão de crédito – lhe entreguei o cartão reparando em minha filha, que já havia parado de chorar e agora observava a máquina de cartão.

— Pode digitar a senha – digitei e esperei o pagamento ser aprovado, mas a maquininha apitou constatando o fato de que algo estava errado.

— Acho que digitei a senha errado – disse sem graça, enquanto a moça fazia a transação novamente.

— Papai, o que é "pagamento não..."

— ROSE! – berrei antes que ela terminasse de ler, para meu espanto, rápido demais, o que a máquina do cartão dizia – Mudei de ideia, vamos levar sua mãe para jantar fora hoje.

Coloquei-a em meus ombros e sai o mais rápido possível do mercado sem olhar para trás, onde todas minhas comprar ficaram.

Aposto que existem muitos outros mercados para explorar em Londres que ficam bem longe de casa.

— Papai, mamãe vai ficar tão feliz que você vai levar ela pra jantar.

— Eu sei meu amor.

— Eu posso ir junto?

— Claro.

— Mal posso esperar para ler tudo que tem no restaurante.

Rose, meu orgulho.

* * *

Winnie: Esta fic esta cheia de referências do mundo Trouxa, mas gosto de pensar que a vida deles, seria assim, uma mistura dos dois mundos :*


End file.
